


I tell myself I feel no pain (because you take it all away)

by wewillalwaysenduphere



Series: Oh Lord, Heaven knows we belong way down below [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean is a Sweetheart, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sam suffers, Underage Sam, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewillalwaysenduphere/pseuds/wewillalwaysenduphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sams wisdom teeth are coming in, causing him to be in a lot of pain, fluff and comfort ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I tell myself I feel no pain (because you take it all away)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this ask: Sams wisdom teeth are coming in, causing him to be in a lot of pain, fluff and comfort ensues. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t Sam’s first sleepless night because of his wisdom teeth, but it was the first night Dean was there to realize it. He had been on a hunt with dad the last two weeks, and now dad was doing whatever it was he did to wrap up the case, while Dean was back at the motel with him.

Quietly – or what he hoped was quietly – he got up to get a book and simply read, forget about the throbbing pain as much as possible because he didn’t want to use one of their painkillers – because the ones John bought were meant for cuts and bullet wounds and would most likely knock him out, after all he was only 17 and nowhere near as bulky as his father.

But Dean, having been on a hunt the last few days, was still on high-alert. He woke up the moment he heard Sam’s sheets rustle, and instinctively grabbed the knife beneath his pillow. It took him a moment to remember he was home, as safe as they were ever going to be, and the noise was made by Sam.

“Come on, man. Reading in the middle of the night?” He desperately needed some sleep, and Sam looked at him with big, apologizing eyes.

“I’m sorry, can’t sleep. My wisdom teeth are coming in”, he explained, and Dean nodded. He remembered the pain from a few years ago. Yawning, he got up and walked into their little kitchen, filling a glass with water and putting it in the microwave, after it was warm he added a spoon of salt and stirred until it was dissolved.

Meanwhile, Sam sat back down on his bed, book in his hands but not reading, curious about what Dean was doing.  
“Here”, his brother said, coming back and offering him the glass. “Rinse your mouth with it, hold it in for about half a minute and then spit it out. It helped me when I got mine.”

Sam nodded with a faint smile, doing as he was told. The pain got less, but he didn’t know whether it was because Dean was awake and watching him with a fond, protective look in his eyes, or because of the salt water.

After he was done he went back to his bed, before looking at Dean.  
“De, I know I’m too old by now, but can I...”

He trailed off, Dean knew exactly what he meant anyway and nodded, lifting his blanket. Sam didn’t need to be told twice, he slipped under it, moulding himself to Dean, slipping one leg between his big brother’s and placing his head on his chest. Dean was only wearing boxershorts and a thin shirt, so he could feel and hear his heartbeat, smell leather and gas. He smiled contently, and Dean couldn’t help himself, he stroked through Sam’s soft hair, then lower, painted small circles into his neck before stroking his back, and whispering that it would all be better in the morning.

Sam fell asleep like this, Dean softly caressing his skin, Dean’s smell lulling him to sleep, Dean’s body protecting him from everything out there. 

And Dean smiled, happy John wasn’t here, happy Sam was in his arms, relieved Sam wasn’t in pain anymore. 

“You’ll never be too old”, he mumbled softly.


End file.
